Carry The Scars
by trumpetgal
Summary: Rory Johnson had a hard life after loosing her mother and her father leaving her behind with her siblings. But after being adopted she met Emmett Cullen and her life changes. Will he accept her human-self, scars and all? No Rosalie, sorry! Emmett/OC
1. Close Call

The first thing you need to know about me is this: I come from a broken home. My mother died in childbirth with my younger sister Harper, and my father left after my mother's death. But we would later be adopted by a young man in his mid twenties by the name of Joshua.

I now live with my younger sister Harper, who is going to turn 5 years old with long brown hair that is wavy with ringlets that come down to the middle of her back. She had red highlights in her hair, something she inherited from our mother who was Irish. We also inherited bright blue eyes that were from our father, the one thing I will not hold against my father. I also live with my older brother Cain, who comes in every once in awhile from San Francisco. He is now in his mid twenties, looking a bit like our adoptive father Joshua, with youth and wonder in his features. He was a darker shade of brown with a tint of red near his blue eyes. We all had our mother's hair and our father's eyes, but none of us could grasp them in our hands, never again.

Before my mother's death and my father's disappearance, things weren't going as planned, well after the accident. It happened when I was 13 and my brother was 20. It was late at night and I was sleeping in my room that I shared with my brother. I found out that very day that my mother was going to leave my dad, taking me and my brother with her and we were going to move far away. My dad, after hearing this and going into a negative state of rage, grabbed me from my bed and shoved me into his car, my brother trying to follow in order to get me out of the car. He got in the car as well as we drove off, my dad drunk behind the wheel and my mom petrified and calling the police as we drove off.

My brother was felling at our dad, telling him to pull over so we wouldn't get hurt, but my dad wasn't listening at all. He then had the car side-swipped and we slammed into a tree in a brutal impact. Cain suffered from the loss of hearing in his left ear, the reason being that some glass sliced his ear. I suffered a scar on the left side of my face, having the glass slice me there. A thin line is near the bridge of my nose, zigzaging down from my nose to my neck and stopping near my collarbone, another line that starts near my eyebrow and descending to the first line.

My mother, recently pregnant with my sister Harper, had the police arrest my dad while my brother and I were in that hospital that very night. I haven't heard from my dad since then, and I never wanted it ever again. Josh later adopted the thee of us, thought Cain was off to college in San Francisco, leaving me and Harper with Josh in Forks, Washington.

He raised us pretty well, knowing how to take care of two girls and showing nothing but love and care to us, something I don't remember experiencing with my real dad. But I called Josh by his true name: Dad. He introduced me to photography, my new getaway and hobby to be obsessed over. I bought my first Diana camera when I was sixteen, thanks to the money I saved up from working at my dad's photography shop in downtown Forks.

I still had the obstacle to face when I went to school: my face. I knew the scars were going to be there forever, but the story could change. I told my classmates going into my freshman year in high school I was attacked by a dog when I was younger, not wanting them to know what really happened. It would of made me look like a trainwreck, the new gossip for all to talk about. I did however wear some special make-up to cover most of my damage face, leaving only some thing lines of where they are and nothing else, making me feel more sane with society.

So now I am eighteen years old, about to graduate from Forks High School and so close to being at Seattle University, where I received a acceptance letter. Even though it's only October, I could taste June on the tip of my tongue. I was sitting at home with my little sister who was playing with some of her dolls on the ground as I was fixing my camera on my bed. My dad was out at the shop so I was left alone with my sister.

Now My sister was born with asthma, thanks to something in development when my mother was pregnant with her, and now we're on high alert if she has a asthma attack. She's only had at least three attacks in her left, and all three were close to killing her. But as long as she had her inhaler close in hand she would be okay.

"When will dad be home?" Harper asked me as she looked up from playing with her dolls.

"Soon, Harp. He had to work at the shop a little bit but he'll be home soon. What do want for dinner?" I asked in a casual tone, not looking up from fixing my camera. But I heard no response and a small gasp from her. I looked down to see her clutching her throat and her eyes going wide.

"Harper!" I gasped, looked around her her inhaler near me, but I didn't see it in sight. Damnit, I left it in dad's car. I thought in my head as I scooped Harper up in my arms, hearing her wheeze in my arms as I clutched her close. I started to panic as I grabbed the keys from the desk and rushed out of the door.

* * *

"Harper Johnson, 4 years old and she's having a asthma attack." I said in a calm tone as one of the nurses took Harper out of my arms and back into the backroom. The other nurse had me accompanied as we both followed suite, seeing Haper placed on a bed and a nurse already working on her.

"Alright alright, I heard a miss Rory's voice in here." I smiled slightly, knowing who's voice that was. THe head of the nurses was Joyce Roberts, a skinny african american woman with a heart of gold, when you're on her good side that is. She also runs the chldren's wing of the hospital, and has helped Harper her past asthma attacks.

"Hey sweetpea, how's your little sis doing?" JOyce asked me as I saw Harper breathing normally again.

"Her inhaler's with my dad and I don't have it." I said in a strained tone, knowing how much it killed me for seeing Harper close to dying. Joyce wrapped a arma round me and rubbed it soothingly.

"Now now Rory, you're a strong young lady. You need to keep that head up for your sister, Now I'm going to bring it Dr. Cullen to look at Harper." Joyce said to me as she motioned the other nurse to get the doctor. I raised my eyebrow at her, not knowing who that doctor was.

"Dr. Cullen?" I asked in confusion as Joyce nodded her head at me.

"He's the new medical doctor, just came here from Alaska. And I don't know about you, but he is quite handsome if you ask me." Joyce said in a smirk.

"Joyce, aren't you married?" I asked in a joking tone and Joyce laughed.

"Well that doesn't stop the rest of these nurses from looking, but he's a married man as well, with five teenage kids around your age in fact. All of them are just as gorgeous as him, must run in the genes of something." Joyce replied in her smile as the door opened and a nurse walked through, a taller man right behind her in a doctor's lab coat.

He was extremely handsome, golden blond hair slicked back with pale skin that was so smooth it looked unreal. His facial features were handsome and stunning, and to top it all off he had wide golden eyes that shined in the light. I was entranced at how handsome he was, it was too handsome.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." he said in a bell tone of a voice and I couldn't find the right words to say or even conjure up. He seemed so unreal, too unreal to be a human being.

"Dr. Cullen this is Rory Johnson, and this little one is Harper Johnson. Harper is four years old and just had a asthma attack." Joyce explained to him as Dr. Cullen walked over to Harper and started to examine her with such concentration and focus on his face.

"At what time did she had the attack?" Dr. Cullen asked aloud as he then motioned to the nurse to get the breathing apparatus.

"Twenty minutes ago." I replied, feeling a bit stronger in my voice as Dr. Cullen pulled back a bit.

"Well, it's a good thing you brought her here as soon as it happened. It was a mild attack, but non the less it couldn't of been worse. I'll have her on the breathing apparatus for now and then I'll get her some more inhaler medicine. Where are parents?" He asked me, looking up from Harper over to me.

"Our dad's at the photo-shop, downtown. I called him when I got her here, he should be on his way." I explained to him as the nurse came back with the medical instrument. Then the door opened once more and another tall figure walked into the room. But he was just like Dr. Cullen, only more stunning and handsome.

He was real tall and muscular, having pure muscle under his shirt and with head of curly black hair, but it suited him so well. HIs eyes were like Dr. Cullen's eyes, wide and golden. He was beyond handsome, maybe even beautiful. From the fullness of his lips and tight jawline, to how he walked into the room and straight over to Dr. Cullen, who was now filling out the paperwork at the foot of the bed.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you." He said in such a beautiful voice it was thrilling to hear. Dr. Cullen looked up from his work and just as he was about to speak, the other male looked over at me and I gasped, not knowing what to say or what to do. The man just gave me a small genuine smile and could have me faint.

"Ah, Rory this is my son Emmett Cullen."


	2. Swell

I waited outside in the hallway as my dad talked to Dr. Cullen about Harper, who was now doing a lot better since her asthma attack. It was getting towards the end of the day and I was getting tired, knowing I had to face school the next day and the kids who were going to give me me glares and whispering to each other. It was now a habit, but a bad one at that. I couldn't wait to get out of Forks and go see the world, maybe there could be a place out there that could accept me for the scars I had on my face.

"Rory?" I looked up to see my brother walking over to me in a brisk but casual pace. His hands were deep in his pocket as he shook his head to get the brown and red hair out of his bright blue eyes. I smiled and stood up from the chair I was sitting in, walking over to him and hugging him close.

"How's Harper? She okay?" He asked me, signing his words as he asked me. SInce the accident when we were younger he lost his hearing in his left ear, making it hard for him to understand some words.

"She's stable. Dad's with her, go see him and talk to him." I told him as I signed the words back to him. He nodded his head and walked towards the doors into the other room. I sat back down in my chair and ran my fingers through my dark brown waves, trying to calm myself down. Sleep was coming over me by this time, all I wanted to do was sleep. But I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see my brother again, looking down at me and smiling.

"Come on Rory, Let's go home and get some sleep. You look exhausted." he replied as I stood up and followed him down the hallway. I was exhausted, very much so that when I went home and was laying on my bed for one second I was instantly asleep.

_But as I slept I remember a dream, of me being in the middle of some dark place, surrounded by high trees and having mist around my ankles. I moon was set real high above me in the sky, making some of the objects around me tinted blue. But I was running from something, or towards something it seemed like. _

_I stopped in the middle of the clearing and was looking around in a frantic state, it seemed like I was trying to figure out what to do next. I was confused and frantic to have some kind of meaning, but it all left me as I turned around and seeing none other than Emmett Cullen in front of me. I saw his bright golden eyes, beautiful face and flawless skin. He was beyond human, no one could be that beautiful, it was impossible. Emmett, looking down at my small frame compared to his massive one, smiled at me and made my heart melt on the spot. That smile can kill me if it could. _

_He then reached out with one of his pale hands and was about to touch my cheek when I was suddenly yanked backwards from him, being pulled as if by someone or something. I flew backwards and saw Emmett reach out to me in a frantic state, looking so sad and in much pain as I was being whisked away._

_"Rory!" He called out to me, his angelic ton of voice ringing in my ear as I saw him get smaller and smaller, still flying in the forest. _ I then woke up in a cold sweat and felt myself panting as I did. That dream haunted me the rest of that morning as I got myself ready for school that October day. It was a rainy day, typical for Forks really. I pulled on some jeans, sneakers and a white shirt with a black vest over it. My dad was already at work that morning, and Harper was going to be taken to daycare by Cain who was still asleep.

* * *

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School in my Volkswagon Bus. It's one of my prized pocessions, getting it from my dad when I was 16 after passing my driving test, a 1969 bright yellow volkswagon bus. Since I got the beautiful automobile it has been called "the hippie mobile" and other names. But I loved it all the same.

"Rory!" I heard my name being called as I looked up and saw my good friend Olivia walk up to me with a bright smile on her tan face and her brown eyes looking at me. She was co-captain of the cheerleading team, and me being a bohemian photographer, we were a odd pair. But if I ever believed in God I would thank him for having Olivia in my life. Though we are a bit of polar opposites when it comes to some things in life, she defended me on my first day of school after my dad adopted me. Everyone was looking at my face and was calling me mean names, but Olivia yelled at them to leave me alone, and we've been friends ever since.

"Hey Olivia, you have cheerleading practice after school today?" I asked her as we both walked up the steps to the building.

"Sadly yes, but we can totally go to Port Angeles tomorrow!" Olivia said to me in her cheery tone as we walked into our first class we had together: English. I had no problem in that class, since I loved to read and write it was a easy one for me. But as soon as I walked in the class I saw our teacher, Mrs. Reed, talking to Emmett Cullen at her desk! _Oh God, what is he doing here? _ I thought in my head as I walked over to my desk, my eyes never leaving him.

"Oh that's Emmett Cullen! He just moved here from Alaska with his family. He has two brothers and a sister, and they all look like models! Can you believe that?" Olivia said to me in a squeal as Emmett turned from talking to the teacher to going to his new seat, which so happened to be right next to me! _Great, now I have to deal with him for forty minutes_ I said in my head as I kept my eyes to the front of the classroom, not wanting to look at him and seem like a total idiot.

"Class, we have a new student with us who just came from Juneau Alaska. I want you all to welcome Emmett Cullen." Mrs. Reed said aloud as the rest of the class looked over at Emmett, who just gave one nod and smiled. I could tell the girls in the class were instantly swooned, but the boys just rolled their eyes and looked back towards the front of the class.

"Now today I want you to work on a couple of the questions in pairs from the book we're reading. Emmett, since this is your first day, I want you to work with Rory Johnson. Olivia you can work with Travis since Andrea isn't here today." Mrs. Reed explained, making me cringe as I saw Emmett's golden eyes on me briefly.

The room was in movement as people went off with their partners. Olivia nudged me with her arm, mouthing 'way to go' to me in her smirk as she moved over to our classmate Travis. I sighed and looked back down at my desk in front of me.

"Hey." I heard from my right and I looked up, seeing Emmett look down at me while standing next to my desk, his head cocked slightly as he smiled a genuine smile.

"Hi." I replied back to him in a soft tone, seeing him smile a bit wider and pulled his desk over in a crisp move, as if it was made of feathers. He sat down in front of me, our desks now connected as we faced each other to drink in our appearances. Other than Olivia, Emmett was the only other person to look at me directly in the eyes and not at my scars.

"How's your sister? Harper's her name, right?" He asked me in a curious tone. I smiled slightly, somewhat fascinated in the fact that he remembered me and my sister.

"She's fine, thanks to your dad. I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself last night." I said to him in a shrug and he laughed slightly. I smiled, loving the sound of his laugh. It sounded heavenly, and I only just met the guy! I cleared my throat and looked down at the book we were reading in class: _To Kill A Mockingbird_. It was my favorite book and I already read it at least three times before coming to this class.

"So, here are some of the questions to the chapter we read last night. Have you read _To Kill a Mockingbird_ before?" I asked him in a casual tone, seeing him look down at the questions at first then back up at me with his golden eyes, making me instantly lost.

"Plenty of times." He replied back to me in a smirk and I smiled back at him, the both of us getting to work on our questions.

* * *

"So how do you like Forks so far?" I asked Emmett as we both walked down the hallway after our english class together. As we walked I could see most if not all eyes were on us, like we were unique specimens.

"It's quite nice actually. We never stay in once place for a long period of time sadly." Emmett explained in his bell like tone of voice, having me raise a eyebrow in question to him.

"Why is that?" I asked in a pondering tone, seeing him look down at me and smile.

"My dad gets offers from hospitals in different areas. But I think this time it's going to be different." He replied back to me in a casual tone. I nodded my head, but was still occupied with the other students who were looking at us like freaks of nature,

"I think they're watching us." Emmett whispered to me with a huge grin on his face. I laughed slightly and shrugged.

"It's just me. They all think I'm a freak because of my..." I trailed off, looking down and feeling like I was giving too much away to a guy whom I just. I was never one to be open about what was on my face, and more specific how I got those scars. It was something I hated to experience all over again, it gnawed at my insides and made me want to scream.

"Scars?" I heard Emmett complete my sentence. I kept my eyes down, nodding only once and see his eyes on me, never leaving me. I took in a deep breath, trying not to cry in front of a guy.

"I don't think you're a freak, Rory." I looked up from hearing this, seeing his eyes right on me and looking like he was sad as well. How could he be sad? He didn't know what was going on in my life, and I doubt he ever wanted to know. But before I could say something, I heard Olivia's voice from behind me and she walked up to me.

"I'll talk to you later." Emmett said to me and he walked away in a brisk pace as Olivia approached me. I was stunned from what he said and how he asked, as if he knew me since I was born.

"So, how did it go with Emmett?" Olivia asked me in a grin, and I gulped, trying to find the right words to say. It felt like he just read my soul, well some of my soul that I didn't want anyone to read. No one showed me that much appreciation when he told me he didn't think I was a freak, and Olivia was in a close second at that. He was something else alright, so what could I say to Olivia's question.

"Swell."


	3. Calm Yourself

The rest of the day went off without a hitch really, though I didn't see Emmett the rest of the school day. I would try to find him, but he somehow disappeared from my line of vision. As I thought about it, I shook my head in retaliation. _ What are you doing, Rory? You don't even know him, stop obsessing over him! I_ said over and over in my head as I walked over to my car and fished out my keys from my backpack. But just as I was going to open my car I felt a hand pushing against the door, making it impossible for me to open the door. I looked over and groaned, seeing one of the football jocks looking down at me and having a grin on his face.

"Hello Rory." He said in a smirk, one of those smirks he would try to use on girls to lure them to bed with him. But I knew who he was, him and his sleazy ways: Connor Hanson. He was one of the richest kids in Forks, his dad own some property that goes as far up to La Push, and then some shops in the downtown area. He liked to flaunt his money with girls and his guy friends, acting like he owned the town and all the females in it.

"Hi Connor." I replied in a low tone, wanting to sound nice but it was merely impossible. Connor smiled and rearranged his letter jacket he was wearing.

"So, I was hoping to get a insider's opinion on what kind of dog to get? I want to get one for myself, you know, to go hunting with me and all, and I was hoping to find out which dog did _that_." Connor explained, emphasizing the word _that_ as he touched one of the visible scars on my face lightly, making me jerky away from his touch, "So I know to get that dog to hunt off unwanted prey."

"I'd be careful on that one, Connor."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"Because the dog that gave me_ this_" I said, emphasizing the word_ this_ as I eyed him and pointed to my scars on my face, "also goes for insecure bastards, and I think you would be dead in one second."

Connor's face contorted from amusement and smirk to rage as he stood up completely and eyed me, making me feel small and insecure and vulnerable. But I kept a cold stare at him as he showed anger in his eyes and face.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" He asked in a low growl, making me kept my stance as I eyed back.

"One is the biggest losers in Forks, Washington who can't get a single woman in his bedroom." I replied back in a cold tone. Connor's face was in rage as he placed his hands on my shoulders and shoved me back against my car. I cringed, feeling the small amount of force as he did the action, but it was stopped in a sudden jolt when a hand was placed on Connor's chest and it was pale, very pale. I looked over to see the hand belonged to a young boy my age, having bronze hair and bright golden eyes, just like Emmett's eyes. But they looked so angry and so much in pain, thought it contrasted with his beautiful appearance. He must be related to Emmett as Connor looked over at him in the same rage as he did to me.

"I suggest you release Rory, before you get yourself in some trouble." The boy replied in a bell tone like voice, but it was darker since he looked angry. His hand was flat against his chest, and it looked like he was pushing him hard because Connor instantly released me and was shoved back a ways as if from a truck.

"Who do you think you are?" Connor asked in a dark tone to the lanky boy who was still looking at him with some sort of anger. As soon as the boy was going to answer, there were some murmurs around us as students were coming over to see what was going on. And in the clutter of students was the principle, who was trying to figure out why I was in the middle of it.

"Mr. Hanson, what is going on here?" he asked in his principle like tone. Connor immediately back away from the both of us, but he looked back at me with a death glare, something I knew was going to come back to me in the near future and bite me in the ass. The students all dispersed at that moment and Connor walked over to some of his football friends who were waiting for him by his car. The lanky boy stayed by my side as the principle walked over with his hands in his pockets, giving me a stare of concern.

"Are you alright Miss. Johnson?" He asked me in his soft tone and I nodded my head, seeing him look from me to the lanky boy.

"Mr. Cullen, I hope nothing serious happened here?" He asked the boy as I looked up and at him. Of course he was a Cullen boy, he had the same beauty as Emmett and Carlisle.

"Nothing happen, Sir." the Cullen replied back to the principle, who just nodded his head walked away from the both of us. I stayed silent and kept my head down as I saw the Cullen boy go down to the floor to get my keys that I dropped.

"Thanks." I replied as he handed them to me, feeling the ice coolness of his skin when it touched mine, making me jump slightly.

"It's alright. I'm Edward Cullen, you know my brother Emmett." He replied as he looked at me in a soft way than he did with Connor. I nodded my head as I saw him do the same action his brother did, look right at my eyes and no where else on my body.

"He's in my English class." I replied back to him as Edward nodded his head. He then was about to say something else when a car honked near us, and we both looked over. There was another boy and girl in the car, the girl was driving and they both looked over at the two of us. They must of been his siblings, along with Emmett. The boy had blond hair that was a bit wild but in a good way, and the girl had short spiky black hair. They both had golden eyes and pale skin, and they both were extremely beautiful.

"Well I better go with them. I hope you're going okay." Edward replied to me as he then walked over to the car a second later. I was a bit shocked when I didn't say anything in reply, just stood there in silence. What a odd, but beautiful family they were, and meeting three of the members already made me intrigued by them.

"Hey, what is it with you and those Cullen boys?" Olivia asked me as she walked over to me and wrapped a arm around my shoulder. I gave a nervous smile as she laughed and looked over at the car the Cullen siblings were in.

"Could you introduce me to one of them? Since Emmett already claimed you." Olivia said in a smirk as she nudged me slightly. I gave her a shocked look and nudged her back.

"Oh come on Olivia, no way." I said in defiance as I looked over at the car one more time to see it pulling out onto the main road. I looked back at Olivia, who was giving me a smile and a weird look in her eye.

"Yea you have it bad." Olivia said in a laugh as I gave a nervous laugh.

"I don't have anything." I replied back to her in a snort but she laughed.

"Oh you come on! He likes you, Rory! I can tell from English class and when you two were talking in the hallway, he's totally into you. You know how I call future couples when I see it, and I never get it wrong?" She asked me as I opened my car door and sat in my seat, facing out to her.

"Yes?" I said back in a suggestion.

"Well, I can see you two totally together! I mean, come on!" Olivia replied as she then looked at her watch on her wrist.

"Crap, I'm going to be late for practice! I'll call you tonight, so we can discuss you becoming the future Mrs. Cullen!" Olivia replied in her perky tone and she walked off back to the school to the gym. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair once again, thinking about what she told me.

_"He likes you, Rory!" _ I replayed in my head over and over again. But I laughed and shook my head, getting fully into my car and slamming the door shut. I tried to get him out of my head, his face and how it made me feel so ugly by just looking at him, his voice and how it made mine look so plain, everything about him was the opposite of me, but I was fine with that.

I drove home in silence that day, trying to get my head wrapped around that one concept: did I like Emmett Cullen? I just met him that day, but he was constantly on my mind. But as I pulled up to my house I saw a unfamiliar car in the driveway. It was new and expensive, something that wouldn't belong to my dad nor my brother.

"Rory? Is that you sweetheart?" My dad called out as I opened the front door and peered inside. The house was very warm and it soothed to be inside from the rain going on outside. I walked in slowly and took off my jacket, hanging it on the rack in the hallway and looked into the living room, where my dad, Cain and Dr. Cullen were standing and talking in a cheery tone. They all stopped and looked over at me, Dr. Cullen smiling warmly at me and nodding his head.

"Rory, you remember Dr. Cullen from the hospital?" My dad asked me as I smiled at Dr. Cullen.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again Dr. Cullen." I said to him in a lighter tone, not wanting to show the confusion I was haboring that day.

"Same with you Rory. I was just coming by to check on your sister to see how she was doing." Dr. Cullen explained to me as Cain looked over at me with a questioning look in his eye. When it came to Cain, I couldn't hide a single secret from him. He could tell from the smallest look on my face that I was hiding something.

"How is she doing?" I asked in a casual tone.

"Just fine, she's taking a nap in her room." My dad replied in a happy tone.

"And I think I should be heading home. If anything does come up with Harper, just give me a call." Dr. Cullen said to my dad as Cain raised a eyebrow at me. I shook my head, mentally telling him to lay off as Dr. Cullen grabbed his bag and walked past me to the front door. He then stopped and turned to look at me with his golden eyes.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Emmett says hello." He replied in a cherry tone and then proceeded to walk out the door. I was then floor, how could Emmett say hello to me after walking away with no exclamation?

"Well, that was nice for him to drop by, don't you think?" my dad asked both Cain and myself aloud. I turned back to my dad and brother, seeing my brother smirk and I raised a eyebrow at him in return.

"Very nice indeed." Cain replied in a soft tone. THe phone then rang and my dad went over to get it in the kitchen. As soon as he left the room my brother walked over to me with a grin on his face and crossed his arms in front of him.

"So, something caught your eye today." I heard him say to me and I laughed slightly, "Or is it someone?"

"Calm yourself Cain." I said to him in a snort as he them smiled widely at me.

"I knew it! The last time you had a face like that is when that boy asked you out in the fifth grade back in Eugene." Cain said in a grin as I walked past him and sat in the big armchair. I could overhear dad talking on the phone as Cain sat in the couch across from me and kept his smile on his face.

"If you must know, it's Dr. Cullen's son, Emmett. He's in my english class." I explained to him and I saw him laugh a bit.

"So you're going for the doctor's son eh?" he asked in a joking tone. I stuck my tongue out at him and our dad came back into the kitchen.

"So, who's up for some dinner? I made us some steak and mash potatoes." he replied to me us in a cheery grin, something he always does to liven up our mood if it was ever in a negative state. The rest of the day next normally for me at least, I did the rest of my homework, talked to Olivia on the phone to try and convince her Emmett wasn't into me, nor was I into him.

"You are the worst liar when it comes to you and your crushes! You tried to pull that on me your freshman year with Tyler Gibbins, and it did not work!" Olivia said on the phone to me as I looked through my math homework. I just sighed and rolled my eyes while doing my last problem.

"Well it would never work between us and you know it." I countered back at her.

"Ye of little faith my friend." She said to me in her attempt of a british accent. I laughed and we talked like that for another 30 minutes. After her phone call I went to bed late, after looking on my email and doing some photography work. But I had the same dream as I did before, of being in the forest and in front of Emmett. But this time there was more to the dream, Emmett looking down at me and saying one simple phrase to make my head spin in confusion and wonder:

"I'm a monster, Rory." And then the rest of the dream went as before, flying backwards and Emmett looking like he was in pain and he screamed for me. I woke up in a cold sweat once again and I wondered what he meant when he said those words. How could he be a monster? Why would he be a monster?

* * *

The next couple of days went by and saw no sign of Emmett. He was gone from my English class for those days, and that really confused me. the fact that he just moved here and was new to the school, and now he was gone for some time really made my head spin. I thought of the simply possibilities, maybe he was sick and had to stay home? Or maybe something happened with the family? It was all a mystery for me wrap my head around, but it all was clear to me when I was in the office one morning while getting a tardy slip. Thanks to Cain and his sleep habits, I had to take Harper to day care and missed my first period of school. And that day was actually one of those rare days when the sun came out from behind the thick Forks clouds.

I sat down at the chair, waiting for the secretary to fill out my slip so I can get to second period. But while I was waiting I overheard some of the office ladies talking and The Cullens came up in their conversation. I got up from my seat and snuck over as the secretary's back was turned and I listened in on the conversations.

"Isn't it odd though? I mean, they're are only hear for a good couple of days and they go off on a school day for a family hunting trip? Who does that these days anywho?"

"I don't know, but I do know one thing: they are a unusual family. I mean, look at the parents, both beautiful and both so young! And they have five teenagers, whom they all adopted mind you to handle, and there is no trace or evidence of dysfunction in that family! I swear, it's like they're perfect!" I leaned back and was surprised. All the kids were adopted? But they all were beautiful, with the same eyes and skin and everything! That couldn't be possible....

"Here you go sweetie, now go get to class before it's too late!" The secretary said to me in her sweet tone as she handed me the pink slip of paper. I smiled at her and walked out of the office with those thoughts flooding my brain. It never occured to me how strange it was that I was thinking of Emmett form that one brief encounter at the hospital to our class session together sometime before.

I walked out of my second period class twenty minutes later and I was briefly encountered by Mrs. Reed. She smiled at me and waved me over from inside her english classroom. I walked over to her and into the room, seeing her at her desk with some papers all over her desk.

"Rory, I need a big favor from you. Would you mind taking Emmett's homework over to his house for me? I was trying to find his siblings but none of them are here, they must of all gotten sick with something." Mrs. Reed said to me as she handed me a small stack of papers and a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. I tried to place a smile on my face but I knew I was screaming on the inside. Now I have to give this to him?

"Sure Mrs. Reed." I said threw my fake smile, but I knew she would fall for it. She smiled at me as I walked out of the door, Emmett's homework in my hands.

How was I going to deal with this now??


	4. Taken

I pulled up to the Cullen household and cringed, thinking of what was going to happen. I was very nervous on how I looked, which was one thing I never encountered. But I had on a nice shirt, some skinny jeans and slip on sneakers, all were in different shades of green and white. I had my hair in it's natural soft waves but my bangs clipped back slightly and my scar cover up on, along with my typical makeup. Why I was getting a little dolled up just to see Emmett for a mere second was beyond me, but it was still new to me. I was so nervous as I got out of the car with Emmett's homework in my backpack and my hands starting to shake.

_Pull it together Rory, you only talked to him for one day and now you're going stir crazy!_ I said in my head as I approached the front door of the large white house. It looked so ancient and with so much history behind it. It was a beautiful house no doubt.

With much hesitance I placed my hand on the door and knocked three times, hoping I was still breathing and in one piece. I then saw the door open and there stood a beautiful, breathtaking women that looked to be in her mid twenties. She had long thick carmel colored hair that was a bit wavy down to her shoulder blades, with the golden eyes and pale skin that made her even more beautiful to look at. She also had a warm smile, the kind that would invite a person in.

"Hello there." She said to me in a warm tone and I instantly smile, feeling welcomed already by her tone.

"Hi, I'm Rory Johnson, I'm in English class with Emmett and I came to give him his homework." I said in a soft tone, trying to sound normal and sane. Her smile grew wider.

"Oh yes, Emmett told me about you. Please come in, it's about to rain." She said in a warm smile as she moved out of the way for me to walk in. I walked in slowly and looked around to see the inside of the house was just as beautiful and historical as the outside of the house. The woman closed the door behind me and walked over to me once again.

"I'm Emmett's mother, Esme. It's very nice to finally meet you." She introduced herself in a smile, "And I heard of you from Carlisle, you and your sister."

"He's a great doctor." I said in a meek tone, not knowing what else to say. But Esme only laughed and I smiled, knowing I wasn't looking like a total idiot.

"Carlisle's actually getting off work soon, if you'd like to stay and say hello." Esme suggested. But as soon as I was going to make up some legitimate excuse to get out of it, I heard something upstairs and I looked up, seeing Emmett's face looking down from the balcony near the top of the stairs.

"Hey!" he said in his booming yet gentle tone. I smiled as I saw him walk down the stairs, seeing his eyes on me the whole time and not looking down as he went from step to step. He walked over to me and smiled, standing right in front of me.

"Hey, I brought you your homework." I said in almost a stammer, realizing how close he was to me and how swept away I was. Emmett laughed slightly as I took my backpack from my shoulder and placed it in front of me, between the both of us.

"Thanks, but I hope that's not a excuse just to come and see me." Emmett said in a joking tone and I blushed, looking down for a mere second.

"Now Emmett, play nice." Esme teased and she walked away from the both of us down the hallway. I took in a breath and tried to find something to say.

"So, Edward told me you had a run in with Connor the other day. Hopefully he wasn't too big of a jerk." Emmett said to me as we both walked down the hallway in a slow pace. I shook my head.

"Oh no, I've dealt with him and his ego ever since I moved here to Forks." I replied back to him as we made our way into the living room.

"When did you move here?" He asked me in a casual tone as we both sat down on one of the couches.

"About four years ago. I was adopted by my current dad, Joshua Johnson, along with my little sister and older brother." I explained to him in a calm tone. It wasn't the fact that I was adopted that scared me, but it was talking about my birth parents, and my scars, that really scared me to the bones.

"Your dad seems real nice." Emmett said to me in a more serious tone and I smiled, "And I wouldn't of guessed that you were adopted at all."

"I try not to flaunt it around school." I said in a joking tone and Emmett cracked a smile as well. I then heard some feet on hardwood floor, though very light to say the least and Emmett's siblings came into the living room. They were the two that were in the car when Edward nearly saved me from Connor. Both of them up close were, once again, beautiful and they seemed nice. Yet the boy looked like be was in pain as the female smiled widely at me.

"Oh, Rory this is my brother Jasper and my sister Alice. Guys this is Rory Johnson from school, we have English together and she came over to give me my homework." Emmett explained as I got up and held out my hand. Alice instantly shook it and I cringed slightly, feeling how cold her hand was.

"Very nice to meet you Rory." Alice said in a grin as I looked over to Jasper. But he had the look of some kind of pain, as if something was stabbing him pretty bad. I was about to say something when he cleared his throat.

"Excuse me." He said in a grunt, though his tone was still bell tone like. He quickly moved out of the room and I was a bit shocked, my mouth was slack slightly.

"I'm sorry about Jasper. He's not feeling well today." Alice said in a bit of a strained tone and I nodded my head, seeing Emmett look at me with concern in his eyes. I smiled and looked over at him.

"How about I show you around the house, and you can help me out with that homework?" Emmett asked me in a suggested tone and I smiled, thinking that was a good idea to see what kind of life he was living. He smiled in return and took my backpack gently in his massive hands, slinging it over his shoulder as we walked over to the stairs.

I got to see the whole house, well almost the whole house. Emmett told me how Edward was when it came to privacy, but I totally understood and we didn't get to see his house. But every room had elegance in it, along with riches that had me think they were a wealthy family. But they weren't like Connor's family, who were stuck up because they were rich, In fact, they were polar opposite, showing no sign of stuck-up riches but more of a humble attitude.

"Here's my room." Emmett said in a hint of fear as he opened the door to his room. At first I was confused, seeing no bed in his room but a large leather sofa instead. But his walls were painted a dark green with brown crown moldings that worked well with the room. He had at least three shelves filled with books, all looking very ancient and very historical.

"Do you not like sleeping on a bed?" I asked him in a teasing tone, hearing him laugh.

"Very funny, but we haven't gotten my bed yet from the store. But the couch pulls out into a bed, so I can't complain." Emmett replied back to me as I walked over to the bookshelves, looking at all of the titles. MOst of them were of classic books, and some were in a different language or two. I smiled, loving the feeling of books underneath my fingers and how they smelled. Call me a book rat, but I do love books more than anything else in the world.

"You are very odd." I said aloud in a bold tone as I looked over at him. He raised his eyebrow at me and I giggled.

"And why do you say that?" He asked me in curiosity.

"You have a very interesting book collection here. Typical boys don't have books in french." I said to him as I pointed to one of the books near me on the shelf.

"Carlisle's teaching me how to speak French." He said to me in reply as I moved from his book shelf over to the large window he had looking out into the deep green forest. I would kill for a view like this in my room, but all I could see was the highway in front of our house, and some of the forest.

"So, should we get started on the homework?" Emmett asked in a suggested tone, sitting down on the couch and getting the paperwork out of the backpack. I walked over and sat down next to him and we started on the homework, getting it done in a flash. I was surprised on how fast Emmett was getting the book and homework, has he done this book before? I pushed that question out of my mind as we began out work.

AFter finishing the homework in what seemed like minutes, we started to talk about each other, likes and dislikes and any other types of nonsense. I found out he was adopted when he was younger in Tennessee by Carlisle and Esme, making him the youngest to join the family. He also was into automobiles, taking a interest in remodeling and making cars for efficient, plus he likes to go fast. I told him as much as I could without giving a whole lot away, feeling knowing it would of been too much to let him know about my real past.

* * *

"I should head home." I said to him as I got my backpack, the both of us heading to the front door. It was about three hours later, after getting a lot of talking done the sky went dark and before I knew it, dinner time was around the corner."But knowing my dad he wouldn't be so worried."

"You're very odd too know you." Emmett replied back to me and I laughed.

"Why is that?" I asked him back in return.

"You're dad is pretty laid back. Most dads are very...how should I say it..." Emmett trailed off and I shrugged.

"Hard-asses?" I asked to finish his question. Emmett gave me a shocked look and I laughed.

"Yeah well my dad is pretty much a hippie. He got me that van when I was 16." I explained to Emmett as we walked out to my van. I fished out my keys and unlocked the car.

"Hey, if you want to, we can go get something to eat after school one of these days." Emmett suggested and I smiled, feeling my insides turn in bliss. Emmett just asked me out! For food!! I was so excited I almost fell from slipping on the pavement, but Emmett beat me to it and wrapped his arms around me gently, making sure I didn't fall so easily. As soon as he arms went around me, I felt so safe and so secure. It was like I was at peace, for once in my broken life, I was at peace when he held me for the briefest of moments. And when he pulled away I felt alone once again, no more peace and no more happiness.

There was a moment of silence between us, in which I was trying to figure out what to say or what to do. My was blank, from the fact that he held me up from falling on the pavement. No guy would do that for me, since I was pretty much a outsider thanks to my scars.

"You okay?" He asked me with a hint of concern in his tone of voice. I didn't say anything but I nodded my head to his answer. He smiled and held the door open for me as I got in. I rolled down the window as soon as the door closed and Emmett leaned over to me, giving me one of his signature smiles.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he asked me and I nodded my head, turning the motor as my car came to life. He smiled as I waved at him and pulled out into the highway. The afternoon was replaying in my head over and over again, the conversations we had about each other and how we were adopted, and our likes and dislikes. I felt like I knew him better, but I knew we would need to get to know each other a bit more than three hours.

As soon as I pulled into the driveway I saw the house as dark as ever. I checked my watch to make sure I wasn't missing something. Well, maybe I was missing something afterall. Just to make sure, I opened by cell phone and saw a voicemail waiting for me.

"You have One new message: Hey Rory it's dad, I have a big client coming in tonight and Cain is going to help. Harper's over at the Murphy's house, so I guess you are on your own for dinner. We'll be home---" But it was cut short when I felt a hand over my mouth and a arm around my middle, yanking me back with such force it caused me pain. I started to kick and scream but I only heard a small dark laugh behind me and I cringed, feeling myself being slammed up against a tree and the hand still on my mouth, preventing me from yelling out.

:I'll make you pay for what you did!" I heard a low growl in my ear. From that minute on all I felt was pain, so much pain it was making me sick to my stomach. Everything on my body was screaming as I felt something precious was taken away from me in a instant, All I wanted to do from then on was die.

But it was worse: I was being rapped.....


	5. Possible?

I woke up to having pain in my chest, pelvis and legs. My head was heavy and I felt like I was having a fever. I tried to remember why I was in the hospital and what was going on with me. Why was I feel pain below my hips? When did I get here? What happened to me? I started to panic, up until I heard voices around me, talking while I was trying to get al of my senses back into motion.

"She's coming around, go get Dr. Cullen and Mr. Johnson." I heard Joyce's voice clearly as I saw her look down at me, and she looked so sad. Why was she so sad? I tried to say something, but my voice was gone for that moment.

"Hey honey, I need you to just relax and try not to move a whole lot." JOyce told me in a soft calm tone. I was so confused, wondering what happened to me as Dr. Cullen came into the room with my dad right behind him. My dad rushed over to my side and kissed my forehead gently, some tears were in his eyes as he did this. What was going on? Did something really go wrong?

"Thank goodness, I thought of the worst." He said to me in a broken tone as Dr. Cullen looked at me, with sadness and anger in his eyes.

"Rory, I need you to try and remember anything from last night. What did you do after you left our home?" He asked in a calm tone. I was still confused on why I was there, and this was making it worse. I then replayed what happened in my head: driving to my house after talking with Emmett, going up to my house and then it hit me, hard. Someone grabbed me and slammed me against a tree! I then gasped loudly and covered my open mouth with my free hand: I was rapped!

Tears stung my eyes and I started to hyperventilate. Why did it happen to me? Why can't I remember? Who would do that to me? Joyce rubbed my back and tried to keep my back into my bed but I was now sobbing and still in disbelief I was rapped.

"Rory, calm down sweetie." JOyce said to me over and over again, trying to soothe me and make me feel better, but it wasn't working. I felt so much mental pain and the used it made me sick. I cried some more, not wanting to hear anyone anymore. But I felt new arms around me, pulling me into a warm and soothing chest and I wrapped my arms around him, knowing it was Cain. Cain rocked me in my bed, rubbing my back with his knuckles and stroking my messy hair.

"I got you Rory, I got you..." He said over and over again into my hair as I cried in his arms, clutching him close and not wanting him to leave. Ever since we were children Cain would hold me close and murmur in my ear to calm down if I ever had a nightmare. But this one was real, so real it made me sick thinking about it. I dug my head into his neck and was now panting, still finding no breath in my system.

Why me? Oh why me??

* * *

I woke up some time later, still in the hospital bed and still in emotional and damaged pain. THere was darkness in the room and the only sound heard was the beeping of the monitor near me. But I payed no attention, I felt more tears coming down my face as I tried to fight back the memory of what happened. It was still surreal to me that it happened to me, how I was warned as a youngster and even in high school to be careful, but it still happened to me, and I couldn't do one thing to stop it. Every negative thing that happened in my life came through my head in a flash and I wanted to scream to get it out.

"Hey." I heard close by and I looked up, seeing Emmett walking into the room and closing the door quietly. I was so glad to see him, but also embarrassed as well. Why would he want to talk to me now, after what happened? I felt so used and violated that now I didn't feel worthy to be in the same room as him. I whipped away my tears in a flash and sniffed, staying silent and keeping my head down a bit. Emmett walked over and sat in a chair near my bed, keeping his eyes on me the whole time.

"Just wanted to come by and see how you were doing." Emmett said to me in his sweet tone and I looked up at him, seeing how gold and beautiful his eyes were.

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice cracking and sounded like it went through hell and back.

"11:15." Emmett replied and I raised a eyebrow at him.

"Aren't visiting hours over?" I asked him in a bit of a stronger tone. Emmett laughed slightly.

"Yeah well, perks of having a Medical doctor for a father." He said back to me and I smiled slightly.

"You don't have anything else to do than visit a rape victim?" I said in a cold tone, and even the sound of it scared me. But it would seem like he could be out and about then be with me. However, when I said that Emmett cringed and looked down for a second, as if he was the victim and not me. He had pain in his body movement as he looked back up at me.

"Trying to get rid of me?" He asked in a low tone. I was scared of the tone of voice he said it in. I just sighed and ran my fingers in my hair, trying to calm my nerves that were already all over the place.

"Why would you want to be here with me?" I asked in a low tone, seeing him shake his head as if what I said wasn't true.

"I came here to make sure you were okay, Rory. Edward was driving home when he saw you unconscious on the floor after......after it Happened." Emmett struggled to say that last part, but I cringed when he said it as well, "He called the police and ambulance." I nodded my head to show I was listening, but I was still trying not to cry from what happened to me.

"Hey." Emmett said gently, trying to get my attention and he grasped my hand gently in his. The coldness of his hand contrasted with my hot sweaty hand and I looked up at me, seeing his pleading eyes on me and only my eyes.

"Look, Emmett, you don't want to hang around someone like me. I mean, everyone at school thinks I'm a freak from this." I said, pointing to my scars in a jerky state, "And now from what happened, people will take pity of me and not even look at me anymore."

"Stop." He said in a rough tone, having me taken back at how harsh it sounded and how angry it was. He sighed and ruffled his own hair with his free hand as he looked back at me.

"Rory, you're not a freak. I never saw you as a freak, sure you have scars on your face, but you're so pretty beyond those scars." Emmett explained, having me blush slightly as I reach up with my spare hand and touched one of my scars lightly, "And secondly, who cares about what they say at school? They can talk all they want, but it's you that knows exactly happened that night. If you listen to their gossip and rumors, it's going to eat you from the inside out, and that is the last thing I want for someone as great as you."

"You mean that?" I asked him in disbelief. He smiled and nodded his head at me.

"Yes I do. And I think you owe me a lunch date." Emmett replied in a smirk and I laugh slightly for the first time since I was rapped. It was a nice feeling to feel happiness once again, and it all came from Emmett. He laughed as well, and his laugh sounded so soothing and lovely it made me smile even wider.

"I brought you a book to read." Emmett explained as he pulled out a book from his back pocket, paper back and a bit worn out. He placed it in my hands and I smiled, knowing it was Alice In Wonderland.

"Your brother asked me to give it to you when he left. He said it was one of your favorite books, other then To Kill a Mockingbird of course."

"THanks." I replied back to him as I looked at my book, feeling more warmth flow through me as I smiled.

Maybe I can look forward....just maybe..

* * *

The next couple of days back at school were hell for me. People gave me stares, I heard whispers all around me as I walked past them with my eyes straight and my head slightly down. I wasn't going to let them ruin my last year here, not by a long shot.

Olivia stayed by my side throughout the process, giving people death glares as we walked by them and threatening them under her breath. She would wrap her arm around my arm and try to sooth my nerves, but even the slightest touch from a male if I walked by them would get me twitchy and nervous. How was I going to get through this?

Emmett was also a good help as well, coming over to my house to talk and get my mind off of what happened, or I would go to his house and do the same by the end of the month and Halloween coasting by, I was feeling more at ease and wanting to get that in the past.

Thanksgiving was coming through soon and I was looking forward to not being in class for a good while. And there was the possibility of being with Emmett a bit more, and I was learning new things about him that seemed a bit..odd to say the least.

For one, whenever the sun came out onto Forks, I wouldn't see Emmett at all. He would leave with his family, as if they were afraid of sunlight. Maybe that was why they were so pale, were they allergic, or was it something else. Another factor to consider was food: I never saw Emmett or any of his family consume food. THey all looked healthy to eat food, but why did I never see them eat food? Why so much mystery behind it? Those questions consumed me as I was still recovering from being rapped.

"You think too much." Cain said to me as he plopped down on my bed, eating a apple as I was on my laptop trying to get a paper done. I sighed loudly and looked over my shoulder at him, raising a eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I asked in retaliation.

"Yes really. Rory, they may be a little odd but they seem fine to me." Cain said to me as I finished my paper for English.

"Think about it Cain, they don't eat in front of me at all, and they don't go into the sun. It's just....weird is all." I said in a huff as I then saved my paper, finally done with it.

"You make it sound like they're vampires." It then clicked with me as my brother said those words. Vampires...why did that sound like the solution? I was never one for fantasies or make believe stories, but the thought of the Cullens being vampires? Could it be possible? No, no it couldn't be, it sounded so unreal and so unlike them.

But I did the one logical thing I had to in order to prove myself wrong: Googling Vampires. As I did this I tried to tell myself I was being stupid and silly. But as I checked the sights some of the signs were clear to me: extremely pale skin, intriguing looks to lewer in prey and not eating real human food. The best factor was not going out into the sunlight, but it was all getting to my head. They had to be human, they had to be normal and ordinary. Yet the entire family looked and acted extraordinary. All of this was reeling in my head.

Was it possible? Could the be vampires?

COuld they?


	6. Finally Over

"Hey, you okay?" Olivia asked me, breaking me out of my trance as I looked down at my tray in front of me. I was still trying to get over what happened to me some time before, but it was a working progress. I still had stares behind my back, whispers near me and rumors floating around. And now I was getting jumpy from the slightest touch of another person, making me look like a freak of nature but it was scaring me. My dad and brother were starting to get nervous for me, seeing me so distant and more reserved since the incident. I've been asked on several occasions to go and see a therapist, but I declined. Last thing I needed was to be labeled as a psycho.

" 'm fine." I mumbled, moving some of the food on my tray around with a fork. I cringed as some thunder came through the area and I dropped my fork in the process. There was a rain storm coming through Forks, bringing thunder and lightning in the process. I was never good with the sound of thunder, it scared me as a child and now it was worse since I was already on edge.

"Rory, calm down it's just thunder." Olivia tried to reassure me as she rubbed my arm, trying to sooth me. But it wasn't working as I heard the thunder once more, a bit louder than before. But as it finished the lights in the entire cafeteria went out, having sounds of the students screaming and the dropping of metal forks filling the air. I held my head in my hands, wanting it all to go away. I hated the darkness now, it was just like that night. It was dark, so dark I could not see one thing in front of me.

"Rory?" I heard a deep tone behind me, but it was soothing and loving. I knew who it was the instant the tone filled my ears: Emmett. I smiled, still shaking from the thunder ringing in my ears as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I instantly cringed violently, it reminded me of that night, how whoever it was placed his hand

"Hey, hey it's okay Rory. Come on, come with me." Emmett urged in my ear as he moved his hand from my shoulder to my hand on the table, gently taking it in his. His hand was so cold, but it soothed me and calmed me from the sound of the thunder and the flashes of lightning. He tugged me just ever so slightly and I looked over to my left to see the outline of Olivia.

"Liv?" I asked, using her nickname as I saw her nodding her head.

"It's okay, go with Emmett, Ror." Olivia reassured me as I could see her smile in the darkness. I hesitantly got up from my spot in my chair, feeling Emmett's arm go around me in a swift motion, pulling me slightly close to him as we walked out of the cafeteria, as if it was bright in there and we knew where we were going. I only saw darkness around us, and the shapes of students as they were sitting at the tables.

"This is your principle speaking, I need all of the students to stay where they are and stay calm, we are working on getting the lights back on. Please stay calm and stay where you are." The intercom said over the entire cafeteria as we left the large dome room and walked down the hallway.

"We should be in the cafeteria, we could get into trouble." I said to him in a huff as we walked, but he shook his head as we turned the corner to another hallway.

"I know a place where we can wait it out, where there is actual light." He told me as we stopped near a large open window on the right wall of the hallway. It was so wide and tall I could see one of the courtyards of our school, the gray skies surrounding our little town and the rain pouring down. But it was so bright compared to the darkness of the school as Emmett smiled.

"Here, we can sit here until the lights come on." he told me in reassurance as we both sat down on the floor in the light as the thunderstorm kept thundering over our school. It was still frightening, but not as much as when I was in the dark. But Emmett took both of his hands in mine an tried to distract me.

"Think of something else, something to get your mind off of this." Emmett told me as he was mentioning the storm. Another flash of lightning came through and I cringed.

"Uummm...okay, let me think. I have been thinking of things, involving you." I paused, hoping he wasn't going to get the wrong idea. Emmett raised his eyebrow at me and stayed still.

"Oh really? Well I would like to hear what you have in mind." He said in a normal tone, showing that he wasn't uncomfortable with my thought. I took in a breath and looked right at him.

"Well, it's weird how I never see you eat. I mean, I'm sure you eat and all, but I never see you do myself. Am I that gross?" I asked in a joking tone, but having a hint of seriousness in my tone as well.

"I'm on a diet, somewhat. I hardly eat at school, most of the food I eat is at home." Emmett replied back to me without even blinking, as if he knew I was going to ask him that question.

"Okay then why is it that I never see you when the sun's out?" I asked him in a more serious tone. He hesitated for a solid second but kept his composure.

"My family likes to go out when it's nice, Rory." He said, sounding now a little more aggravated. But I kept a cold stare at him.

"Look, if something's going on with you, I won't tell anyone. Is it something--"

"You wouldn't understand." He cut me off with a low tone, having me taken back a bit. As soon as he saw this notion, he sighed and looked out the window, and I could see the gold in his eyes as he paused.

"Look, Rory, it's very difficult and complicated, and if I told you I would be putting your life at risk." He explained to he in a softer tone as he looked back at me, tilted his head slightly as he spoke.

"I can try to understand, I can try to keep up." I urged him, wanting to know why he was so unique and different from the other boys. But he stayed silent and had his eyes down. Now at that point I was getting rather mad at him, not wanting to tell me what was going on in his own life. I just scoffed and stood up in a flash, walked away from him and down the hallway in the darkness.

"Rory, wait please." He said in a soft, pleading tone. It reminded me of the dream I had of him, how he reached out to me and called my name. But I ignored him and walked a bit faster, speeding my way through the darkness and towards the doors at the end of the hallway. I wanted to go home and sleep in my bed, forget Emmett Cullen and move on with my life. If he didn't want to let me into his life, then I didn't want him in mine.

I was about to reach the door that would leading to the parking lot when two rough hand grabbed at my shoulders in a violent state and yanked me backwards and up against the lockers so hard the metal scratched my skin. I yelled out in pain as a hand shot over my mouth and the other hand went to my neck, holding me back with so much strength it was killing me.

"Why did you have to run your mouth about our last misshape? Looks like you need to be taught when to keep your mouth shut." A dark tone said into my ear and I screamed into the mouth, knowing that voice was from that night I was rapped. I tried to kick and scream at the same time, not wanting to go through the nightmare again. But he was too strong as he was about to do something else when the lights came back on in the hallway. I squinted, not used to the light then as I finally saw who attacked me once and was about to once more: Connor.

He slammed my head into the locker one more time before realizing the lights were one, and he gave me a shocked look. I knew someone had to be somewhere close by, so I bit her hand and he instantly moved it out of the way.

"HELP ME!" I screamed so loudly I thought I was going to faint from all of the air I was using in that one plea. But I was instantly silenced when Connor punched me right in the eye, making me scream out once more in pain. I closed my eyes and feared for the worst from Connor, but something surprisingly happened.

Connor's hand left my face and I fell to the floor in a flash, somewhat shaky and woozy from almost being rapped once again. I opened my eyes to see Connor being held up by his shirt by Emmett! Emmett had rage in his golden eyes, staring down at Connor and holding him like he was a doll, with no restraint. It was as if Connor was light as a feather as Emmett launched him back thirty feet and I saw him slide down the hallway floor. As soon as he stopped sliding, students were coming out of the classrooms and looking at the scene in wonder.

I was on the floor against the wall, scrapped up with a bruise forming on my right eye, Emmett was standing in a power stance near me in the middle of the hallway and was looking at Connor as if he was going to get him alive. Connor was about forty feet away on the ground in the hallway, knocked out cold as Mrs. Reed walked over to Emmett and myself with a shocked look on her face.

"Mr. Cullen, will you explain to me what was going on?" She asked him in a soft, yet demanding tone. Emmett was about to say something when I moved a bit on the ground against the locker.

"It was Connor, he rapped me." I said in a shaky tone as Emmett looked from Mrs. Reed over to me, now with sad eyes and concern. He hesitantly walked over to me and squatted down next to me, taking my hand in his. But as soon as his hand touched mine I melted into his embrace, wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. I sobbed in his shoulder as he rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"I'll call the police and the Dr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen, please stay with Rory until Chief Swan arrives." Mrs. Reed said in a panicked tone as she rushed away to her classroom. I looked over Emmett's large shoulder to see Connor waking up and I cringed, wanting to turn away.

"Look at me, Rory. Look at me." Emmett said into a rough tone, having me look at him and seeing how wide and how afraid his eyes looked. Slowly he reached up to my brown hair and moved some of it away from my bloodshot eyes.

"I won't let him come near you, I promise." He vowed to me in a stern tone, making me want to smile but I was too much into crying to care. I looked over his shoulder one more time, but seeing Connor surrounded by our classmates who were giving him death glares. Connor was about to get up when another football player pushed him back down. It was his close friend Anthony, but he looked down at Connor with anger.

"Stay down, Connor." He growled at him, looking over at me with concern in his eyes.

"You okay Rory?" He asked me from his spot down the hall. Several pairs of eyes went over to me as I nodded my head at him, seeing him smile slightly and then Olivia walking over to him with her hand on his shoulder.

"Make sure he doesn't go anywhere until the cops come. The bastard deserves it." Olivia told Anthony as she gave Connor a cold glare and then walked over to Emmett and myself.

"If he comes anywhere near you again, I'll make sure he doesn't see straight for the rest of his life." Olivia said to me as I heard sirens outside the school through the doors. I only smiled at her and held Emmett tighter to me, feeling his fingers rubbing my back soothingly. I felt like falling asleep as the policemen walked into the hallway. Two of them went to Connor and got him in handcuffs as Chief Swan walked over to me with another policemen with him.

"Hey Rory. Are you okay?" He asked me in his gruff tone, but sounding concerned. I nodded my head as Emmett picked me up in a swift motion, one of his arms going under my knees and the other behind my back. He cradled me close like a baby as my arms around his neck tightened.

"I'll carry her to the ambulance, Chief Swan." Emmett told him as he walked slowly to the doors that were held open for us. I leaned against Emmett's large chest as we walked outside, the rain was now a soft drizzle and there was no more thunder or lightning. I saw at least 6 cop cars in the parking lot, all with their lights whirling around as Emmett walked me over to the ambulance that was waiting for me

"Emmett." I said to him as he placed me on the gurney that was out and ready. As I was being strapped in, Emmett took my hand in his and looked down at me.

"I'll be right behind you in my car. I won't leave you, Rory." He promised me in a small smile and I smiled back.

"I'm sorry for walking away from you." I told him in a shaky tone.

"Rory, don't think about it. I'll explain everything to you when you get to the hospital." He reassured me as they paramedics pulled me into the ambulance. I saw him stand outside the vehicle as the door closed, putting a barrier between me and Emmett as I was being pulled away.

Finally, some explanation.


	7. Not Going Anywhere

I met up with my father, brother and younger sister at the hospital, who bolted over here as soon as Chief Swan called them. Carlisle Cullen treated me right away for the scrapes and the bruise on my right eye, making me feel so safe and secure in that small hospital bed I remember being in before.

"What happened to Connor?" I asked him as he hooked me up to a IV. Carlisle paused for a mere second and continued with his work to get me stable.

"He's at the police station." Carlisle replied to me in a soft tone. I was about to question him some more when a police officer came in and walked over to me, his hands on his belt and seriousness in his eyes.

"We need you to answer some questions about what happened." he said in a low tone, but I cringed, not wanting to talk about it just yet. And not with him, he was practically ramming it down my throat.

"The patient isn't well enough to answer those questions, officer." Carlisle protested near me in his soft tone, still working on my IV.

"I'm sorry Doctor Cullen, but she needs to answer these questions in order to get the story straight." The officer countered back. I shot at him a angry glare.

"You think I was lying about this?" I asked him in a shocked tone. Carlisle instantly looked over at me as I still stared at the officer with anger now in my eyes.

"Rory, Rory calm down please. You need to relax and not get wound up." Carlisle told me in a more concerned tone as he placed a hand on my shoulder to gently push me back to my bed. I sighed and held my head in my hands.

"Officer Stephens, you need to back off from the patient. I want you to go check on the suspect at the station, tell me over the radio." I heard the gruff voice of Chief Swan, telling his officer in a stern tone. I smiled with my head down as the officer sighed and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that, Rory. How are you feeling?" Chief Swan asked me in a softer tone, walking over to one side of the bed.

"Just a bit sore is all." I mumbled a reply, seeing Carlisle look over at me and then at Chief Swan, who gave him the same concerned look.

"Well, Connor isn't going to be coming anywhere near you for a good long while. We're going to place him at a Juvenile Detention Facility for a month. He's going to be expelled from Forks High, and if he does come anywhere near you he'll be taken back into Juvenile Detention for another three months" Chief Swan explained to me, but I just smiled slightly and nodded my head. Chief Swan was about to say something else when I heard a knock on the door. I looked over to see Emmett poking his head in and looking over at me. Chief Swan looked over as well and got up from his spot, walking over to the door as Carlisle did the same.

"We'll be right outside if you need us." Carlisle told me and I nodded my head. The both of them disappeared as Emmett sat down in the chair, looking a bit hesitant.

"Everyone at school hopes you get better, Olivia as well." Emmett explained to me as ruffled his short hair. I smiled, thinking of Olivia and how they all were going for me that very day at school.

"Rory, I'm just so glad you're okay. If I would of known it was Connor..." Emmett trailed off, looking down at his hands that were folding in his lap. With much hesitance, I reached over to take one of his cold hands in mine. He was shocked a bit at first, but he grasped it gently.

"Emmett, you would of tried to get him, but I didn't want you to." I reassured him, seeing him look up at me.

"He would of killed you." He growled at me, sounded so angry about that thought of me being killed.

"But I didn't want you to stoop to his level. If you would of killed him, you would of been in trouble." I told him in a bit of a stronger tone. He just shook his head and looked away from me and out to the window, still looking angry about it.

"You still need to explain some things to me. Like how you could lift Connor as if he was nothing, he's just as big as you Emmett." I said to him, wanting to know what was going on with him. It killed me not knowing what kind of person he was or even his family. He looked back over at me and took in a long breath.

"You were right when you said that I was a bit different. My family, and myself included are all different from everyone else. And if I try to explain it to you, I could not only out my family at risk, but yourself as well." Emmett explained to me in a calm slow tone, trying to have me sink in what he told me. I nodded my head, knowing something big was going to happen from this.

"But before I do say anything," I sighed, thinking why he was making this drag for so long, "I still want to hear your theory."

"Oh." I said in surprise, a bit taken back to what he told me.

"Well, you're going to think I'm crazy." I warned him, seeing him smile slightly and shrug.

"Try me." He challenged me and I took in a deep breath.

"Well, I think you and your family.....well that you guys.....are in fact....vampires." I said in a low tone, waiting for him to laugh and say that I was being silly. But as I waited, nothing came in the form of laughing, or no noise at all. Emmett just stared at me and had a eyebrow raised as he sat completely still in his chair. I was shocked, thinking I was right on target. But then again, vampires? _No, they can't be real, you're acting stupid in front of Emmett _I said in my head as I tried to shake out that notion.

"Well, aren't you going to say I'm acting stupid, if I bumped my head too hard on something?" I asked him in a worried tone. But Emmett stayed silent and looked down at my hand, I did the same and wondered what he thought of me now.

"Well what if I am?" Emmett asked me in a monotone. I scoffed and looked away from him.

"It was only a theory, you don't need to make fun of me for it." I said to him with some anger in my throat. But Emmett shook his head.

"No I'm serious, Rory." I looked over at him, seeing his eyes and how serious they looked when he told me that. I was now confused, was he really saying he was a vampire?

"You're lying."

"I'm not."

"Stop pulling my leg. It was a stupid thought."

"But you were right. " I stayed silent then for a good minute or two, trying to soak it in. Emmett was telling me he was a vampire, a blood thirsty vampire who wasn't killing me at this very second. I felt like I stepped into a surreal dream and I wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Could he be right? Could he be....a vampire? I already thought about it before and I thought of it being silly of me, but now it could be real.

"Really?" I asked in a shocked tone. Emmett nodded his head.

"So...that explains why you can't go out into the sun, or eat food, and the fact you can lift someone as huge as Connor." I said slowly, trying to make sure I had to right.

"You still don't believe me?" he asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do you burn...you know...when you're in the sun?" I asked, like a child seeing something new. Emmett then smiled and shook his head.

"Not exactly."

"What about eating?"

"That's a little more complicated to talk about." Emmett started, but he was stopped when my dad opened the door and poked his head in.

"Hey, is it okay if I come in for a minute or two." he asked me with his typical smile. I nodded my head at him as Emmett got up from his spot.

"I'll tell you about it when you're out of the hospital." He reassured me, giving me once more squeeze on the hand and then walking out of the room. As soon as he left the room I felt the instant loss of warmth, yet he was so cold to the touch. My mind was reeling when my dad sat down and looked at me, taking my hand in his hot hand. It was so different than Emmett's hand, so warm and rough to the touch. But my mind was still reeling, still trying to get over what Emmett is.

A vampire, Emmett Cullen is a Vampire.

* * *

"Our family is not like the other vampires you would read about." Emmett explained to me as we walked along the highway near my house. I got out of the hospital three days later, being visited by plenty of my classmates and of course Emmett. He would bring me books to read, and we would talk for a long time, about anything and everything under the sun, or in our case under the Forks clouds. But it was nice to see my classmates coming in with flowers, posters they made and cards. Olivia and her new boyfriend, Anthony from the hallway incident and football team, brought me some real food to eat. Bless her and her cheerleading heart.

"How so?" I asked him as we walked, wearing heavy jackets as the snow was starting to fall lightly around us.

"Well for one, we don't feed on humans. Carlisle found that out right after he became a vampire himself, he wanted to live amongst humans and help them through his medicine." Emmett explained to me.

"And how long as he been a vampire?"

"Since the 1640's." Emmett explained to me, having me give him a shocked look. He smiled and looked forward as we kept walking.

"Yeah he's being around for awhile. He came from a religious family who hunted vampires, werewolves and other mythical beings. But after he changed, he ran off and fed on the blood of animals." Emmett explained to me.

"But what would happen if you were to feed on the blood of a human?" I asked in somewhat curious tone, not even scared to think about it.

"Well not serious really. Vampires usually feed on the blood of humans, and since we only feed on animals, we do get a urge to feed a human every once in awhile." When Emmett said this, I hesitantly took a step away from him and he laughed.

"I'm fine now, Rory. Its only when we smell the blood. I can smell everybody's blood when I'm close to them, and sometimes when I didn't feed for awhile, I can get a urge to..."

"Kill?" I asked in a hesitated tone.

"You can say that. When we inhale blood that's out in the open, say from a cut on someone, we can go a bit crazy and a frenzy begins. But I haven't tasted human blood for a long time." Emmett explained to me as I nodded my head.

"And how long have you been a vampire?" I asked him.

"Since 1935. I was originally from Tennessee and I was hunting in the woods when I was attacked by a bear. I almost died when Edward saved me and took me to Carlisle, who changed me then and there." Emmett explained to me. I smiled, thinking of how good he looked since he was practically 70 years old.

"Wow, you look good for a 68 year old." I said to him in a teasing tone and he laughed.

"Well I'm technically 88. I was 20 years old when I changed." he countered back at me and I laughed. I should be freaking out, talking about this to Emmett, who was a vampire and could kill me at any moment. But why was I calm? Why was I not running away?

"So, what about the rest of your family?" I asked him in wonder.

"First it was Carlisle, then he saved Edward from the Spanish Influenza in 1918. After Edward was Esme, she was saved after trying to commit suicide in 1921. I came after Esme in 1935." Emmett explained as I tried to get the timeline right in my head.

"But Alice and Jasper?" I asked him, not wanting to forget the two other siblings.

"Alice and Jasper were changed by Carlisle. They came around in the 1950's and stayed with us ever since then. Alice has been a vampire since the 1920's and Jasper since the 1860's." Emmett explained to me, "And another fact of being a vampire is that some of us have a extraordinary ability."

"Ability? How's that?" I asked, getting a bit confused now.

"Well, Carlisle believes that you have a ability from a trait from your human life. It's not like a super power, but it's more in depth. Take Edward, he can read people's mind, and it can go up to several miles away. I was told he received that gift because he was good at reading people when he was a human being." Emmett explained to me as we stopped near the edge of the forest. We both walked in and went though the trees and snow.

"Does anyone else have a ability?" I questioned him.

"Alice, myself and Jasper. Alice and read the future, but the future can change constantly. Say she was seeing your future, she can see the future change if you make a new decision, it all depends on the decision of the people involved. Jasper, on the other hand, can detect and control people's emotions. He can calm people that are all in one room, and also get them riled up and excited." Emmett as we walked deeper into the forest.

"And you?"

"I'm a bit stronger than the rest of my family. We all are very strong, being able to do a lot of things human can't do, but I was a strong guy when I was a human, so that trait came with me as I changed, making me the strongest one in my family." Emmett said to me as we stopped in a clearing, the snow falling a bit heavier now but I eyed him from my spot.

"So, you only feed on the blood of animals so you can co-exist with other humans, you've been a vampire for about 70 years now, and you're the strongest vampire in our family?" I asked slowly as he watched me. He nodded his head as I paced in front of him, the crunching of the snow beneath us was the only sound heard.

"Should I be concerned about anything else? Like how is it that you guys can't go in the sunlight." I asked him, needing to know more about him.

"If we were to go out in the sunlight, we would look...different. And if a human would see us in the sunlight, we would be discovered." Emmett replied back to me. I nodded my head, thinking of what else to question him.

"I just have one more question." I said aloud, seeing him look at me with intensity.

"Are you going to kill me? I mean, should I be afraid to be anywhere near you?" I asked him in a hoarse tone. He took a long second in silence, but kept his eyes on me.

"I haven't encountered a human like I am doing with you, Rory. I mean, my family tries to stay away from human affairs in order to protect who we are and what we do. But ever since I met you, I felt a urge to be close to you, to know you and to understand you." Emmett started to explain to me as he took a step towards me. I didn't move, thinking he would be mad at me if I moved away from him now that I knew what he was and what he was capable of.

"I don't want to stray away from you, and I will do all I can to make sure I'm strong enough to be close to you. Because, Rory...I really like you." I blushed as he said this. A vampire likes me, I mean really likes me! It was something I never saw coming. I stayed still as he slowly reached towards me. Then it hit me, this was like my dream! I was going to be touched by him and then whisked away! No, I didn't want that to happen to me! I immediately backed away, seeing a confused look on his face.

"No, please don't. It'll be just like in my dream. You'll go away and leave m here alone." I said in a soft tone, knowing that it was a dream but it fact it could happen. I liked Emmett too much to have him just leave in a blink of an eye. But Emmett touched my cheek with his hand, instant coolness went through my body in a flash and I sighed, knowing it was real.

"This isn't a dream Rory. I won't leave you, and I'm not going anywhere."


	8. Back From The Past

"Rory Rory!" I heard above me as I was working underneath my van that cold morning. Since the conversation with Emmett a couple of days ago I knew he needed some time alone and away from me. He told me that wasn't the case, but I reassured him I wasn't going to go anywhere away from him. So he left me alone for those couple of days, feeling empty without hearing his voice nor breathing in his unique scent of pine and grass.

I was still trying to understand how he could be a vampire. He was calm, collective of himself and didn't want to hurt me at all. It was everything that was against a typical vampire from novels and movies. They were all vicious, hungry for blood and downright evil. Why was this different, why was he different?

"What is it Harper?" I asked from underneath the van, working on some parts in order to have the van finally function in one piece. Since its breakdown after Connor got arrested, I had to use Cain's car to get to and from school. Now it was Saturday and I had no homework to do, so I decided to fix my car while I could. Cain worked on car when he was younger and taught me how to as well, Joshua helping me out more after we were adopted.

"Your friend Emmett's here!" I smiled underneath my van, looking down and seeing the gravel near me and Harper's small feet. Then I saw a pair of larger feet, knowing it was Emmett.

"Hey Harper, where can I find your older sister? Emmett asked in a playful tone. I knew he was playing along with my sister. I heard her squeal as Emmett swung her around slowly.

"She's down there!' Harper said in a squeal as she was placed back down on the floor. She ran off in a exciting pace back to the house as I tightened the one last part of the van. Emmett gently tapped my leg with his shoe.

"I did not know you work on cars." he said aloud in a happy tone. I grinned and rolled out from underneath the van, looking up and seeing Emmett look down at me with his signature soft smile. I shrugged and placed the wrench down next to me on the driveway floor.

"I learned when I was younger, and it beats going to the mechanic." I replied while trying to get up from the ground and the rollout bed I was lying on. Emmett immediately grabbed my hands and lifted me up with ease, having me land on my feet like a ballerina. I smiled and moved some of the hair from my eyes, but feeling the smudge as I did this.

"Sorry, I look like a mess." I replied to him in a smile, but he shrugged.

"It looks good on you." He said to me in a grin, making me blush as I looked back at my car to see how she was.

"So, how does your car run?" Emmett asked me as he walked over to be close to the car, looking inside the windows and around. It was as if he was inspecting it for me. I raised a eyebrow at him, hoping he liked it for what it was.

"She run just fine, thank you. I worked on her since I was sixteen and I'm quite proud." I reassured him as he smiled at me.

"I came over to see how you were doing. Plus you owe me a lunch date." He teased me slightly and I raised a eyebrow at him.

"Oh really?" I questioned him as he grabbed the stuff from my hands and placing them on the ground near us, "And I thought you guys couldn't eat."

"We can, but it's not really appealing at all. So I decided to get you some lunch, wherever you want, and we can get to know each other." Emmett explained to me in his smile.

"But I already know a whole lot about you." I countered back at him.

"True, however I want to know more about you." Emmett replied back to me. It was odd to have Emmett question me about my life, what interested me and what I liked to do. Was I ready to tell him all about my life? We only confessed our feelings to each other recently and to make it more interesting I just found out he was a vampire. More information was going to flow between us, hopefully I was going to handle it.

"So, where do you wanna go for lunch?" Emmett asked me in a curious tone. I thought about it, actually being hungry for something. But I was more looking forward to what he wanted to know about me.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna know?" I asked him, folding my hands in front of me as I waited for Emmett to answer. He sat across from me in a dimmed restaurant in Seattle. I ate some of the turkey sandwich, though we were receiving stares from other girls near our table. THey were looking at Emmett and wondering why he was their with someone like me, or at least that's what I thought it was about. But Emmett kept his eyes on me and me alone.

"You know, people are staring." I said to him in a loud whisper. He just smiled and looked over his shoulder, seeing the girls who were looking at him immediately turn away as if it was shameful and a sin. Emmett laughed and looked back at me.

"First question: How did the name Rory come about?" Emmett asked me with a raised eyebrow. I laughed, not knowing how to explain that. It was a odd question to ask, but none the less a question.

"My grandmother, on my mother's side, was named Rory. My mom thought it was a pretty name and since she died before I was born, it would be a nice name for her daughter." I explained to him, seeing him smile as I told him this.

"Second Question: Pirate or Ninja." Emmett asked me in a serious tone. I giggled from my spot and saw him smile, one of the greatest things about him was his smile.

"Seriously?" I asked him in a giggling fit and he laughed along.

"It's a legit question, well I think it is." he replied back to me in a grin.

"Fine, I say pirate."

"Color"

"Yellow and Blue."

"Season."

"Winter, I love the cold." Emmett smiled from that last remark and then a serious look went into his eyes. I knew he was going to ask me something, something quite big and determining. That was when I was afraid, scared of what he wanted to know and then wondering why he would want to know that.

"What happened with your parents?" I knew he was going to ask me that someday. I sighed quietly and looked down in my spot to my legs, seeing ho one of them was bouncing in nervousness and agitation. I was trying to figure out what I was going to say to him, how I was going to say, and if he was going to accept it. But I suddenly felt his cold hands take mine, something that was soothing me and making me smile at the same time. I looked up at him, seeing his golden eyes on me. They were so soft and so warm, letting me know he wasn't there to judge, he only wanted to listen.

"My parents were going through a rough path before Harper was born. My father was a alcoholic and my mom didn't like it. She was going to leave him, and she just found out that she was pregnant with Harper at the time as well. One night my dad came over to the house very late, and he was extremely drink. I was a bit younger at the time, and my brother was too. My mom told him that she was going to leave him and take both my brother and myself with her. But my dad went a little crazy and ran into my room, picking me up from my bed and taking me to his car. My brother followed only to get me and leave, but as soon as the three of us were in the car, my dad drove off and my mom called the police.

"About 5 minutes go by and my dad swerves in the street, having the car being sideswiped and then we were slammed against a tree. I remember the glass shattering and the glass cutting my face. MY brother's ear was cut severely to the point of him going deaf in that ear, and my father was knocked unconscious. After that my father was placed in jail, and I never saw him again. My mom then died in childbirth with Harper." I explained to him in a soft tone, trying not to cry in front of him. I've only told a handful of people about my real past, hoping they would accept it for what it is and not make a big deal out of it. But there was a minute to two of silence between us and I felt like he was going to say something, but he didn't. it killed me that there was silence between us for a minute or two.

"Rory..." He said aloud, his voice so soft and caring as I looked from my lap once more to him in a flash, seeing him look at me and then a smile on his face.

"Thank you for telling me." he said in reply, having me feel a wave of relief going through my body. I smiled, feeling him squeeze my hand slightly.

"Where is your father now?" He asked me in a smaller tone. My father, the one person I've hated beyond the limits. He brought my family down from happiness with the use of alcohol and hate. He gave me my scars, both physically and emotionally and he harmed my older brother in the process. How could I ever want to see that man again?

"I don't know, but I don't ever want to see him again."

* * *

A couple of nights later I was sitting at my house with my older brother in the living room. Our dad was out sopping for groceries and Harper was already asleep in her room. Emmett was out with his family hunting that day and promise to come by the house after he was finished, making me even more excited to see him, hear his voice and continue our friendship. Not to mention my crush for him was growing stronger day by day.

"I wanted to tell you." Cain said aloud as I looked up from my book and over at him, seeing him sprawled out on the couch across from me. He was reading as well, one of his textbooks from school.

"Tell me what?" I asked him back in a smile, placing my finger on the part of my book that I was at. He smiled widely and placed his book on the coffee table in front of him and in front of me as well. I could tell something was on his mind and it was a constant buzz.

"I'm bringing a girl over to dinner tomorrow night." He said to me in a smooth tone, but I could tell he was so excited about it. I smiled widely, very much pleased and excited that he had met someone.

"That's great Cain! Who is it?" I asked in a excited tone, sitting up properly and facing him completely now.

"Her name is Sarah. I met her at school and she's coming through Washington to Canada to visit her family. She's going to come here for the day tomorrow and I was going to see if she wanted to join us for dinner." Cain explained to me, his smile never leaving his face. It made me so happy to see my brother happy. Our past always haunted us, giving us no hope of happiness and joy. But to see my brother happy made me happy as well. Our conversation was cut short as the doorbell rang. I got up and walked over to the front door, opening it and then feel my heart sink.

Standing at a rough 6 foot 2, with broad muscles and a uneasy stance. I felt a chill going down my spine, a fearing emotion in the pit of my stomach and my brain going into overload.

"Hello Rory." the man said in a cold tone, something making me want to scream as I eyed him from my spot, seeing his bright blue eyes on mine.

It was my father, and he was at my front door.


	9. Author's Note: News!

Greetings!

IU am sorry for not updating, I was away at camp for some time and I couldn't take the laptop with me! Once again i would like to thank everyone who read this and left love for me :) it meant a a lot to me, you guys are amazing!

I am nominated for a award on www(d0t)bringmetolifeawards(dot0weebly(dot)com for two of my stories:

Carry the Scars - Dimension Award

My Evangeline - Dimension Award

Please please PLEASE vote for me! I would really appreciate it! :) thanks guys you are the greatest!


	10. Confrontation

I stayed in my spot, frozen and not being able to move since I was looking at the last man I have never wanted to see. Why was he here in my life now? What did he want with me, Cain and Harper? I felt nothing inside, only fear and panic.

He stood in the doorway, looking like a ghost instead of a real person. I tried to think of things to do in case he would come closer. Should I run? Maybe he would outrun me and stop me from going anywhere. That lead to another problem: How could I handle him if he was dangerous. I knew he was dangerous, I just didn't know how much.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a low tone, keeping my eyes on him and being alert. From what I could remember my father was someone not to mess with, he could do things at the very last minute, which was what happened to me when I was younger.

"I came to see my kids." He replied to me as he looked at me, his eyebrow raised as if he was surprised about my question. I kept my hands at my side, my hands becoming fists as he looked so casual about the situation.

"We don't want to see you." I replied back to him in a low tone, seeing nothing change on his face. I could tell he was going to loose his temper soon, but he showed no sign at that moment.

"Is that any way to talk to your father?" he asked in a tone I could tell was border line anger.

"You're not my father." I replied back to him in almost a growl. HIs face then changed form cool and collective to slightly angry and annoyed. I knew it was going to come to this, so I was trying to stay calm and show no fear. I was not longer afraid of him, well at least at that moment I wasn't afraid of him.

He hesitantly reached out to my face, I knew he was going to try and move some hair away from my eyes like a loving person would. But I knew he wasn't a loving person, he was so far away from a loving person. So I moved away quite a bit and out of his reach, as if his hand was fire and I was avoiding him. His hand _was _fire, something I never wanted to feel ever again. He had a shock face from what I did, and kept his cold eyes on me.

"I only come to see my kids and see how they are doing, and this is how I'm treated?" He asked me in a raised tone, and I knew he was going to get worse soon. I backed up a bit from him some more, trying to find my voice and feeling like I was going through that night all over again. He would take me in his car and then try to take me away from here.

"Cain." I called aloud, needing my brother there with me in a matter of seconds. I instantly heard Cain moving around in the living room. But someone else spoke that made me panic.

"Rory?" I whirled around, seeing Harper at the top of the stairs holding one of her stuff animals clutched in her arms and her eyes on me. It looked like she was so confused as to who it was in front of me. She never met her father, and I'll be damned if she does in her life.

"Get back." I heard near me as I felt Cain's hands on my shoulder and pulling me back behind him. HIs broad frame in front of me completely blocked me from our father as he stared him down. I ran off from the both of them and up the stairs, scooping up Harper in my arms and taking her into my room. I could hear the voice downstairs as I placed Harper back down on the ground.

"Who was that Rory?" Harper asked me in a sheepish tone. I didn't want to tell her who he was, it would of scared her. I then had the thought of calling Emmett, having him come over and be with me. It would be something odd to ask for, but having Emmett near me would make me feel safe. But I heard a additional voice through the open door and down the stairs. It was deep, loving and soothing: Emmett!

"I suggest you leave before I call Chief Swan." Emmett said from the first story of the house. I looked back to Harper and smoothed out her hair.

"I need you to stay in here and don't open the door unless I tell you to, okay?" I asked her in a soft tone. She nodded her head and I whirled back around to go out of the room. I closed the door behind me and stood at the top of the staircase, seeing Emmett stand next to Cain and in front of my father. Emmett looked angry as well as Cain, but I couldn't tell from my spot what was going on with my father.

"And who do you think you are?" my father asked in a cold tone, trying to size up to Emmett. But Emmett was quite larger than him, his broad frame made my father and even Cain look like twigs.

"He's a close family friend, and I would listen to him." Cain replied back to him, giving him a cold stare. I heard nothing else after that, not knowing what was going to happen and how to it was going to end. What if my father did something at the last minute? I stay silent, holding my breath to hear what was going to happen next.

"I'll be seeing you soon." I heard my father say aloud from the first story, and that very simple sentence felt like a punch to the chest. He was coming back. that was certain. It felt like that same night, over and over again as the door closed.

Why did he want to come back? What was he trying to do to my family now? He had no involvement before, so why now when we were older and moving on? My nightmare was coming true, over and over again.

I then felt two cool hands on my neck, having me look up in a flash to see Emmett looking down at me with so much worry in his eyes it felt like the end of the world. In a split second I melted into his massive arms, trying not to cry or freak out about the fact that my biological father was there to ruin in. But it was slowly melting away as I was breathing in his unique scent, the feel of his massive hands around me and sheltering me.

"I don't want him anywhere near us. He brought me pain, so much pain..." I whispered into his chest and he hold me a little tighter than before.

"I won't let him near you, Harper or Cain. I promise you, I won't let him near you." He said to me over and over again. Emmett stayed silent for a minute or two, having me think about what was going to happen then that my father was going to come back for us, for me. Somehow I felt like he was going to come back for me mostly, why not. I was the one who backed away from him, made him angry, and tried to get away. I was the one who was damaged, both physically and emotionally. I then snapped out of it and looked up at Emmett.

"I need to check on Harper." I said to him, pulling myself out of his arms. He let me go with ease as I walked over to Harper's room. Emmett followed me closely as I opened the door, peering inside to find my younger sister. She was sitting on her small bed, clutching her stuffed animal in her two hands as she looked at me with sheepish eyes. I could tell she was scared of what was going on as I walked in slowly, going over to her and sitting on the same bed.

"Who was that scary man down there talking to you and Cain?" She asked me in a slow but shaky tone. I tried to figure out what to say to my sister. _Well Harper, that was her real father who tried to kill me while kidnapping me in attempts to keep your mother with him. _No, that wouldn't go over well.

"Don't worry about him, Harper. He's not coming back." I reassured her, still seeing fear in her eyes and how she was sitting. She then looked over at Emmett, who was standing near the doorway and trying to keep distant. His head was down slightly and his hands were in his pockets, almost the same when I was in the hospital after being rapped. It took me back to that moment, where I was broken, abused, and alone.

"Did you scare him away?" She asked in a small tone, having me laugh slightly and Emmett smile at her. I couldn't help it, her innocence shined through in such a harsh and unreal situation. Emmett walked over to her and squatted down to be at the same level as Harper.

"Yeah I did. I don't think he will be bothering you, your sister, your brother or your dad for awhile." He replied back to her in a soft tone, seeing a small smile on her lips show up. I looked over at Emmett, seeing him smile back at her in return. It made me handful he was there, not just to protect me from my father and to make my sister feel better, but just to be here with me. That one moment between Emmett and Harper, it would forever be engraved in my brain.

"Thank you for talking to Harper." I said to Emmett as he held my hand. After having a small talk with Harper, and reassuring her over and over that we were going to be okay, Emmett took me on a walk near his home. Cain told me he was going to stay home all day anyways to work on homework, and he would fill in the whole situation with Joshua when he got home from work.

"No problem, honestly Rory." he explained to me with a genuine smile. I then had another thought go off in my head. I was forever glad he was there with Cain to get my father to leave, but how he got there in a fast pace, that baffled me.

"How did you get over to my house that fast. I mean, if you didn't show up, something might of happened..." I trailed off, trying not to sound too scared of that very thought. He would tried to get Harper, or even Cain for that matter. He did seem a but drunk, and since he found us in Forks he seemed capable to track us down. It made it very clear that we weren't safe, not anymore.

Emmett was quiet for a second or two, I could tell he was thinking about it, and not in a good way. His face was not as cheerful as before, nor was it as soothing. It had some anger behind it and some fear. I kept my eyes on him though, still wondering how he got there so fast.

"I was with Alice. We were hunting together and she saw a vision of you and your father. He...he grabbed you and pulled you out of the house." He finished, and there was a low tone in his voice, along with bitterness and anger. I cringed, thinking of that night many years ago.

"After she told me the vision I ran over to your house as quick as I could and waited near the trees, just in case. I saw him talking to someone inside, and I knew it was you." He explained some more, sounding even more angry than before, "You scent was close, and so was his. It wasn't until your scent disappeared for a mere second when I went inside and met up with your brother."

"Well I'm glad you didn't kill him." I said in a low tone, hearing him scoff slightly and shake his head.

"I should of." he muttered, having me look over at him with a shocked look on his face. I have never thought of him as a violent person, and now he was scaring me when he told me he should of killed him. Sure he deserved some pain, but never death. Emmett released my hand and took a few steps away me, the floodgate opening in a rant.

"Rory, he almost killed you when you were younger. He's a bad person, and when I saw his eyes on you, I wanted nothing more than to kill him for trying to take you away again, away from your family, from your friends..." He trailed off after ranting.

"From you." I ended in a low tone, seeing his golden eyes go from the ground to me in a flash. I stayed silent in the big jacket I was wearing, showing my cold hands in my big pockets, hoping he would say something, anything. It was true, he was worried that I was going to be taken away from him. Sure it was corny, hell it was a sappy moment, but I knew he was thinking about it.

"I didn't mean it like that." he said in a low tone, but I shook my head.

"I know you did, Emmett. And it would of killed me if he took me away from you." I said to him in a soft tone, shifting my weigh while standing alone. Emmett took a few steps towards me, holding out his hand to me.

"Come here." he said to me, having me walk over to him. I instantly took his cold hand, feeling better and he wrapped his arms around me, feeling his cold hands seep through my big jacket, long sleeved shirt and tanktop into my skin. But it was when he placed his bare hand on my neck when I was suddenly scared.

I had a flashback of Connor, when he grabbed my neck in a rough state and when he rapped me. I was instantly scared, not wanting to relive it again. I wasn't ready to face that night, not yet. I pulled away slightly, even though I knew Emmett. I knew his touch, I was familiar to it, but this was too much. The silence, the tension and what just happened with my father.

"I'm sorry." He said in a concerned tone, seeing how hesitant I was. I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly, trying not to think about it. Emmett did nothing to me to deserve this from me.

"I just...it's from that night." I said in a low tone, seeing him nod his head. I looked back up at him, seeing how soft his eyes were. It was odd to see he understood, he wasn't there. But he was a good support system, and he protected me from Connor when he tried to rape me once more.

I felt Emmett take both of my hands in his hands, placing them up to his lips and kissing them. The feel of his lips against my cold hands made me sigh, but in a positive and good way. He placed our hands between us then and I closed my eyes, making me feel whole.

Making me feel at piece.


End file.
